


Your hands protect the flames.

by A n o n y m o u s Rei (rainingashonFlorence)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1, Danny è all'oscuro di tutto e presta magliette a caso, Developing Relationship, Erica ha sempre ragione, Evil!Theo, Fluff, M/M, Scent Marking, Slow Build, a nessuno dei due piace condividere, alpha!Derek
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingashonFlorence/pseuds/A%20n%20o%20n%20y%20m%20o%20u%20s%20Rei
Summary: 5 volte in cui Derek marchia Stiles+ 1 in cui Stiles marchia Derek(words: 2.177)





	Your hands protect the flames.

  
**I°**  
La prima volta che Derek affonda il naso nel suo collo hanno appena finito di combattere contro il Kanima, Lydia ha baciato Jackson e Gerard è scappato.  
  
Stiles avvolge le spalle dell’Alpha con un braccio e rimangono lì, dentro ad un capannone nella periferia di Beacon Hills, a consolarsi a vicenda.  
  
La Jeep è piena di polvere e sembra essere avvolta dallo stesso strato di malinconia che abbraccia Derek.    
Stiles la guarda prima di osservare il profilo del ragazzo che lo sta stringendo a se. Vorrebbe dire qualcosa di sarcastico, o semplicemente pronunciare una qualsiasi parola, per alleggerire la situazione ma non gli viene in mente nulla.  
  
Ad un certo punto si perde fra i tocchi delle dita di Derek che scorrono leggeri sulla sua schiena componendo figure astratte e forse anche qualche parola di cui non riesce però a cogliere il senso, troppo stanco e con il cuore spezzato per prestarci davvero attenzione.  
  
Qualche lacrima sfugge dagli occhi e bagna la maglietta del licantropo e sta per chiedere scusa perché si sente così patetico in quel momento, abbracciato a una persona che lo sta consolando senza nemmeno saperlo, ma l’altro si mette a canticchiare qualcosa che non riconosce contro la pelle del suo collo e, prima che se possa rendere conto, si addormenta.  
  
La mattina dopo si sveglia nel suo letto, le coperte rimboccate fino a sotto il mento e un senso di pace che non provava da secoli.  
  
  
  
 **II°**  
  
La seconda volta che succede la riunione settimanale del branco è appena terminata e stanno decidendo cosa ordinare da mangiare.  Cora e Scott si stanno giocando a morra cinese la cena, Allison sta sistemando le cose per la notte e Lydia alza gli occhi al cielo per l’ennesima volta decretando che se non si muovono sceglierà lei cosa mangiare.  
  
Stiles è seduto sul divano e Derek ha ancora i capelli bagnati quando fa sprofondare il naso nel suo collo. La barba pizzica appena e forse dovrebbe ricordargli di tagliarla, ma infondo è troppo piacevole per rinunciarci. Può benissimo venire a patto con i segni rossi che gli lascia.  
  
Le dita del più piccolo raggiungono i capelli del lupo mentre si accoccolano uno contro l’altro. Derek gli toglie il libro di mano e se lo tira contro ancora di più, finché tra i loro corpi non passa nemmeno un filo d’aria.  
  
Quando il campanello suona Derek si stacca a malavoglia per andare a recuperare i soldi, indugiando qualche minuto in più del necessario e Stiles ridacchia quando la barba sfrega contro un punto particolarmente sensibile del suo collo.  
  
Durante la cena si accorge che, a intervalli, ogni beta lo fissa.  Pensano di essere più intelligenti di quanto credono se sperano che Stiles non se ne sia accorto.  
  
Alla fine Erica molla uno scappellotto a Jackson e iniziano a rotolarsi per il salotto. Tutti ridono e sembrano dimenticarsi, almeno per il momento, quello i segni rossi sul collo di Stiles.  
   
  
 **III°**  
  
“Amico dovresti dire a Derek di andarci piano!” lo sfotte Jackson una mattina, mentre escono da chimica. È pieno inverno e la scuola è gelata, eppure lo stronzo continua ad andare in giro in maniche corte. Dio, a volte è proprio stupido.  
  
“Uhm?” domanda sorpreso e ancora mezzo addormentato. La matita che ha in mano per poco non cade per terra. Quando ha preso in mano la matita?  
  
“Il suo odore è praticamente dovunque su di te!” risponde come se quella fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo. Ora Stiles si spiega lo sguardo truce di Scott quella mattina quando è passato a prenderlo per andare a scuola.  
  
Non che tra il suo migliore amico e Derek non scorra buon sangue è solo che quando si tratta di Stiles Scott diventa iperprotettivo a livelli eccesivi. Come se lui fosse un cucciolo da difendere. Ah, quanta ingenuità.  
  
“Uhm?” domanda di nuovo, questa volta più sveglio.  
  
“Dico che dovresti avere almeno la decenza di farti una doccia quando finite di rotolarvi nelle coperte!”  
  
Per poco Stiles non si strozza con la sua stessa saliva e Jackson deve ringraziare che la Bennett sia già in classe o l’avrebbe ucciso.  
 _Lui e Derek non fanno sesso_! L’idea di lui e Derek che fanno sesso è..  
  
“Stilinski hai le guance rosse e la classe si sta riempiendo di dannati ferormoni e della tua voglia di fare sesso. Vorrei non soffocarci dentro, grazie” aggiunge ad un certo punto Isaac.  
  
Lui e Derek che fanno sesso, pensa ancora Stiles, cercando di non dare peso al commento di Isaac. _Che cosa assurda._  
   
  
 **IV°**  
  
“Cazzo!” quasi urla, facendo spaventare anche il gatto sul davanzale. Danny alza gli occhi dallo schermo del computer. È un’ora che stanno lavorando sullo stesso diagramma per il corso di informatica ma sembrano non arrivare da nessuna parte. Stupida informatica e stupidi lavori di coppia. Stupido ancora di più lui che si distrae perché il cellulare vibra!  
  
Ucciderà Kira e la sua stupida memoria quando arriverà al loft, ne può stare certa.  
  
“Tutto bene Stiles?” domanda  
  
“Mi sono rovesciato questa stupida lattina di Cola sulla maglia!” risponde stizzito, indicando con l’indice la macchia scura sul tessuto bianco. Quella  
maglietta è nuova, completamente e totalmente. L’ha tirata fuori dall’armadio per la prima volta quel pomeriggio perché Lydia gli ha detto che il bianco gli dona e quella sera hanno deciso di uscire tutti insieme, per andare a ballare.  
  
L’altro ragazzo alza gli occhi al cielo: ”Tranquillo, te ne presto una io”.  
  
Qualcuno dovrebbe creare una statua per rendere omaggio a Danny e la sua bontà. Seriamente ora si spiega come possa essere amico di certi elementi. Come il Jackson prima del morso.  
  
Stiles gli sorride: ”Grazie amico, mi hai salvato letteralmente la vita”.  
  
E, sempre con quella maglietta addosso, si presenta alla serata del branco.  
  
Non fa nemmeno in tempo a mettere piede nel loft che Erica esclama: ”Ti conviene farti una doccia o Derek potrebbe uccidere Danny”.  
Sono tutti seduti sul divano e fissano Stiles in un modo che lo fa sentire un po’ a disagio.  
  
“È tutta colpa di Kira” risponde lui, indicandola “Avevo messo una bianchissima e nuovissima maglietta per stasera, come mi aveva detto di fare Lyds, quando la nostra kitsune ha deciso che mandarmi messaggi a sproposito sarebbe stato carino, con il risultato che la Cola che stavo bevendo mi è finita sulla maglietta. Danny è stato così gentile da prestarmene una sua” poi si accomoda vicino a Isaac e si lascia coinvolgere nel discorso sull’ultimo Callo f Duty.  
  
Quando Derek torna, mezz’ora dopo e Cora dietro di lui, quasi lo incenerisce con lo sguardo. Erica alza gli occhi al cielo come a dire _te l’avevo detto_ e Boyd scuote la testa, rassegnato.  
  
Tutti fissano Stiles:”Okay, ho capito. Vado a farmi la doccia!”  
  
Quando finisce di lavarsi, si premura di usare metà del flacone di bagnoschiuma che è sicuro sia di Derek , così lo stronzo impara a comportarsi così!, si trova davanti una maglia completamente diversa da quella che aveva quando è arrivato.  
  
“ _Derek_..” sussurra e sorride, anche se lo negherebbe a chiunque, prima di indossarla.  
  
Finiscono la serata vedendo Star Wars, l’idea della discoteca  completamente dimenticata.  
  
  
 **V°**  
  
 _Theo deve avere un profondo desiderio di morte_ , questa è la prima cosa che pensa quando lo vede avvicinarsi. Non si muove perché sa che peggiorerebbe la situazione e non è il momento di giocare a fare l’eroe, considerando che è da solo, in mezzo al corridoio della scuola, la sera del ballo di fine anno.  
  
“Theo” saluta Stiles, mentre quello continua ad avvicinarsi.  
  
“Stiles, è bello trovarti finalmente solo” sorride quello. C’è qualcosa di orrendamente sbagliato nel modo in cui lo fa e Stiles vorrebbe solo poter mettere più spazio possibile tra lui e Theo, tipo per sempre.  
  
Non ha niente a che vedere con i sorrisi caldi che Isaac e Scott gli regalano a qualsiasi ora del giorno, indifferentemente dal suo umore, né tanto meno simile a quello che Erica gli ha fatto quella mattina prima di baciare Boyd. E oh, non ha niente, ma proprio _nienteniente_ , a che vedere con quelli che ogni tanto gli regala Derek. Che sono piccoli piccoli, appena un'increspatura di labbra che gli fa illuminare gli occhi e sembra che i cori angelici si aprano sopra la sua testa e il paradiso raggiunga la terra per regalarle un’ultima grazia.  
  
È talmente perso a pensare che non si accorge che è finito in trappola. Il corpo del licantropo lo tiene fermo contro l’armadietto e le loro bocche sono a due millimetri una dall’altra.  
  
Non vuole baciarlo, Stiles si rifiuta anche solo di pensare a una cosa del genere.  All’ultimo la testa di Theo s’inclina e affonda il naso nel suo collo.  
  
E no, no, nonono. C’è un limite a tutto. Anche alla sua sopportazione verso tutti questi lupi, che non sono Derek, che cercano di marchiarlo.  
  
“Theo o ti sposti o giuro che ti picchio” quello in risposta ride contro la base del suo collo. Perfetto.  Perfetto!  
  
Poi il corpo del ragazzo viene sbalzato via e Jackson ringhia.  
  
“Ti ho già detto che devi stargli lontano”  
  
Theo lo guarda stizzito e sta per aggiungere qualcosa ma all’ultimo decide di stare zitto e dileguarsi in silenzio.  
  
“Grazie Jaks” Stiles gli da una pacca sulla spalla prima di notare Derek dietro il ragazzo “Ora puoi tornare in sala, sono in buone mani” gli sorride.  
Jackson si volta e si allontana dopo aver ricevuto la sua pacca di ringraziamento anche da Derek.  
  
“Ehi” sussurra Stiles quando sono soli.  
  
“Ehi” risponde l’altro avvicinandosi e incastrandolo nuovamente contro l’armadietto.  
  
E no signore, questa volta non nulla da ridere quando Derek affonda il naso nel suo collo e inizia a lasciare segni rossastri sulla pelle dove passa la barba. Le dita del più grande si aggrappano alla sua giacca e Stiles se lo tira ancora più contro.  
  
È Lydia che lì trova nella stesso posizione, un’ora e mezza dopo, e li invita, gentilmente ma non troppo, ad andarsene da lì prima che qualcuno li denuncia per atti osceni in luogo pubblico.  
  
Stiles è pronto a giurare che non stavano facendo nulla di osceno ma non pensa che suo padre la vedrebbe allo stesso modo.  
   
  
 **+I°**  
  
Il sole inonda la stanza in maniera anormale. La sua camera ha solo una finestra e non è così grande da fare entrare così tanta luce di prima mattina.  
  
E di sicuro il suo letto non contiene qualcosa di così caldo e contemporaneamente solido e duro come un muro.  
  
E _ohohoh_ nel suo letto non c’è nessuno che sta così piacevolmente passando le dita sul suo stomaco mentre gli bacia il collo.  
  
“Pensavo avrei dovuto chiamare l’intero branco per farti svegliare a suon di ringhi...” gli sussurra nell’orecchio, la voce roca di chi si è appena svegliato e Stiles può scommettere che abbia gli occhi semichiusi e i capelli sparati in tutte le direzioni concepibili e non nella mente di qualcuno.  
  
“Uhm, sei troppo caldo e comodo per pensare di dover lasciare il letto...”  
  
L’altro gli ridacchia contro la spalla prima di morderlo.  
   
  
“Buongiorno Bambi” gli sussurra interi minuti dopo, quando hanno entrambi gli occhi aperti, ma i capelli di Derek sono comunque sparati in tutte le direzioni.  
  
“’Giorno ragazzone” gli sorride cercando di dare una forma a quella matassa di fili ebano senza ottenere nessun risultato.  
  
“Oggi abbiamo l’incontro con il branco del Montana” gli ricorda mentre continuano a fissarsi.  
  
“Quello con l’Alpha con i capelli rossi che stava per buttarsi attraverso lo schermo del computer durante la videochiamata?”  
  
“Lei non stava per but..”  
  
“Derek stava letteralmente per lanciarsi dentro lo schermo per saltarti addosso! Anche un cieco se ne sarebbe accorto!”  
  
Derek scuote la testa:” _Va bene_. Comunque sì, proprio lei”  
  
”Odio quella tizia.” sbuffa il ragazzo mentre le dita iniziano a muoversi su tutto il petto del mannaro “Ora, come minimo, dovrò passare la prossima ora a strusciarmi contro di te per marchiare bene il mio odore su ogni singolo centimetro del tuo corpo” il percorso s’interrompe quando arriva al bordo dei pantaloni del pigiama.  
  
“Come se ti dispiacesse” risponde quasi indignato, osservando le dita riprendere il loro percorso sotto i pantaloni e poi sotto i boxer.  
  
“Oh signor Hale non s’immagina nemmeno quanto..” gli sussurra sulle labbra prima di lasciarsi baciare.  
   
  
Finiscono per arrivare in ritardo. Nessuno si meraviglia più di tanto e nemmeno provano a storcere il naso perché Derek è completamente immerso nell’odore di Stiles. Dal primo capello che ha in testa all’ultimo dito del piede.  
  
Marianne, perché la _stro_.. l’Alpha del branco del Montana si chiama così, lo guarda con un misto di confusione e imbarazzo.  
  
“Scusate il ritardo stavo finendo una cosa” le dice, allungando la mano.  
  
“ _Io_ sarei quella cosa” sussurra Stiles ma tutti l’hanno sentito, anche troppo.  
  
Marianne scuote la testa:”Messaggio ricevuto, Derek Hale è occupato”  
  
“Allora ho fatto un buon lavoro!” esclama soddisfatto prima che tutti scoppino a ridere, la tensione del momento scemata e l’aria frizzantina di primavera che invade il loft, dopo che Erica si è premurata di aprire le finestre per non far morire tutti per colpa dell’odore del loro Alpha.

**Author's Note:**

> Quindi, arg, soliti avvisi: la storia non è betata, qualsiasi critica/correzione è ben accetta  
> Buona lettura e buona notte, a chi avrà un po’ di fortuna e potrà dormire.  
> Rei.  
> P.S.: so che non frega nulla a nessuno ma ho scoperto di essere quel tipo di persona che da il nome alla propria macchina ancora prima che le sia arrivata. Addio.  
> P.P.S: il titolo è tratto dalla canzone Icarus dei Bastille.


End file.
